What I Did For Love
by 25-faeranHeight
Summary: Please ignore the cheesy name... read the first part of the prologue to understand the summary. Rated M just in case.
1. 00: The Mission

What I Did For Love

Disclaimer: … I don't own Full Metal Alchemist ©… leave me alone…

Summary: Read the prologue and you'll find out.

Since when were the creatures of the night ever allowed to care for the creatures of the day? When did vampires ever stand out from the shadows and challenge the ones who lived within the light? If you get too close to the sun, you'll only get burnt, and in this case, if you ever love one who walks in the sunlight; you'll set aflame. The sun is your enemy, and the moon is your only ally

Edward Elric was blooded a vampire at the age of fifteen, four years after he attempted to revive his deceased mother with human transmutation. Within that process, he lost his left leg and his brother, Alphonse, lost his body. To bring him back, Ed exchanged his right arm to bring Al's soul into a suit of armour. Not really the type of body someone would want to inhabit, but that was all there was.

Ed and Al had promised each other that they'd return each other's bodies to normal and rid themselves of their curse. However, on the way of their journey, Ed became blooded by Envy, hoping to form him into a Sin. But that backfired, and Ed, trying to reverse the process, had only achieved into sucking himself into a parallel universe, leaving Al behind, and everyone else who had cared about him.

Only months later, Edward had returned from this universe, and Envy and the other Sins had all ready taken over. There were now many races of 'human,' instead of just having one race of human species; they had divided into half-breeds, full-breeds and species that weren't human at all. Many of these were werewolves, zombies, possessed people – also known as invertogus – and even the mythical creatures of the night: vampires. The Sins had died out, or so rumours have spread out.

No one really knows what happened to the human race; some still survive, while others have morphed into creatures with immortal life and have the powers to prevent their own death, and the deaths of their 'siblings.' Only a few were actually related to each other, but in the eyes of the leaders, they were family, and the leader was their Lord, or sometimes termed as their 'Father.'

Even though it was mostly male vampires, werewolves, zombies, wizards and invertogus who became the Lords and 'Fathers' of their clan, if there was a female related to the current Lord, and that leader had deceased and there were no more males in relation, that female will automatically be the 'Mistress' or also known 'Mother' of the clan. However, it was quite rare that there were just female relatives.

Edward Elric got involved in this, by daring to challenge the Lord, and ended up becoming a half-vampire, being blooded by the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang, and soon rejoining the military. All though, Edward was not aware that he was once again joining a team he had joined before, he lost all of his memories after he was released from the parallel universe he had become absorbed in months before. He had not seen his brother, Alphonse, ever since, and he was now seventeen. Al had never been absorbed into that universe, so he was able to experience everything that had happened.

Slowly, however, over the months that Edward had been away, his friends and family had slowly forgotten he had ever lived. Envy and the other Sins had altered everyone's memory to how they wanted them to remember. In Alphonse's memory, the day Edward had disappeared was actually the day of his 'death.' He remembers going to his brother's funeral, and standing in front to his grave, which was next to his deceased mother's.

Perhaps it was best that Alphonse, and Edward's other friends and family thought that he had died, instead of knowing the harsh truth. Edward was now a teenage vampire, a member of the undead who lived in the shadows. He was a creature of the night.

Edward didn't remember ever having friends or family. In his mind, he had always been an orphan vampire and didn't have a purpose other than to serve the now vampire military. He never took days off, and only ate things that had animal blood in them. He didn't usually eat a lot of meat, but now he ate raw steak and drained the blood of the innocent humans, who were unaware of when the next vampire attack will be, and who they will attack. The only thing that never changed about Edward Elric was his attitude and his appearance, and of course he still despised milk as much as he ever did before.

Saddening to Edward, there was always a void and emptiness in his heart. He didn't know what it was, and he probably never will. He didn't remember anyone who had once been in his life, and he never remembered anyone who made him feel so alive. He didn't even remember the one person who made him feel so special, and that person was long time childhood friend and crush, Winry Rockbell.

"Why do I have to look after the brat?" Ed hissed at Roy Mustang who was grinning broadly at him. Edward hated being the 'babysitter' of their captives, and recently during the wars; they had captured a lot of human captives. Ed didn't see the point in capturing the pathetic little humans; they served no purpose to him or anyone else he knew.

"Because, Full Metal, we know you simply _adore_ looking after the little human kids!" Roy teased, making Edward become more annoyed by the minute. Ed never actually understood Roy Mustang; he was either making a fool out of Ed as each day went by, or just decided to be the cocky little shit he always was. In Ed's opinion, Roy was being the latter even when he was making a fool out of him, the Full Metal Alchemist. However, no matter how much he annoyed Edward, he always made a big dickhead out of himself.

"Yeah, we all know you're too busy fucking Hawkeye to ever have time to baby-sit the little brats." Edward muttered under his breath, though making it loud and clear enough for Mustang to hear every sarcastic and distasteful word that escaped his lips. Mustang raised an eyebrow and smirked sadistically at his little 'victim.'

"Well, that and because you're just his height, so you'll have a lot in common!" he exclaimed with a laugh, seeing the look on Edward's now enraged face. It was true, though, the child was only twelve years of age, and Ed was exactly the same height. Mustang was always amused by Ed's little height obsessions and couldn't help but set him off when he felt it was necessary. Edward hated to be known as 'short.'

"_Am I so short that you need to compare my height to a kid to see me!_" he shrieked as he began throwing punches at the taller male. Mustang chuckled as he grabbed the younger vampire's hands and prevented him from trying any more attacks. Mustang was, however, mistaken of what Edward could do when he was annoyed; and he soon learnt that lesson because after a few minutes, he was on the floor clutching onto his genitals.

"You've gotten better at your aim… ugh… Full Metal. And you've now learnt a better use for your automail leg instead of using it to show off to the ladies." He comments, wincing and clutching tightly onto his injured limb. Edward just chuckled and then kicked Mustang in the knees, causing the Flame Alchemist to wince more.

"Remember, Mustang, that I have no interest for the opposite sex." Ed answered after laughing at the injured man in front of him. Mustang smirked secretly, finding another comment to make at the Full Metal Alchemist; but not before getting up properly and preparing for the next 'attack.' He chuckled and then slowly got to his feet.

"So you're a homosexual, then?" he asked, laughing. As you can imagine, Edward got very annoyed and made more comments about comparing his height to his sexuality. But how being short is the same as being gay is what we'll probably never know.

"_Am I so short that you think I must obviously be gay because I can only reach above your waist!_" yelled Ed as he continued to chase Mustang around the building once more, but this time with a butcher knife clutched tightly in his non-robotic hand.

– ± –

"Well, Mustang, I think it's safe to come out. Full Metal isn't around." Riza Hawkeye said uninterestedly to her ally who was now currently hiding from the rabid vampire alchemist. "I don't see why you're so afraid of him… he's partly automail, only a half-vampire, comes up to here," she gestures her hand halfway between her chest area and her hips, the area where her abdominal muscles roughly were.

"Yes, when he's calm he's no threat… but have you ever seen him pissed off! He tried to slaughter me with that butcher knife!" he exclaimed dramatically, as though surprised that someone would ever want to kill him. Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"He's like that all the time to everyone. He's facing puberty while becoming a vampire. What do you expect? He skips around in a pink tutu and gives you a bouquet of red roses?" she sneered at the cowardly man who was now slowly coming out of his hiding spot: the laundry room. Hawkeye snickered at the 'grown man.'

"Well, actually, yes." Mustang said confidently. "I expected him to bring me a bouquet of roses and for him to confess his undying love for me." Hawkeye rolled her eyes again at her 'lover.' They had been together for two years, but to Hawkeye it seemed like two centuries. It really felt that long to her, time goes slowly for vampires. "Anyway, he shouldn't be that grumpy; puberty or not." He muttered.

"You know that boys have problems with growing up anyway," Hawkeye barked, "and grown vampires have problems with their emotions too, like going through puberty and hormones all over again." Mustang took her pause as a chance to interfere, but Hawkeye just glared at him and continued. "For all we know, he could be having _frustrations_, which most boys get; but it's worse for a half-vampire because their feelings are all over the place anyway with severe mood swings."

Mustang sighed. "Yes, dear, I know." He said with an irritated tone. "I just wish he'd lighten up once in a while, you know. Actually try to get along with me, or at least with the other members of the military." He comments. Hawkeye mumbled.

"How can he get along with you? You're always teasing him about his height." She muttered. Mustang seemed to giggle, and then straightened up again once he saw Ed passing by, turning a corner. "He might as well hate you." Hawkeye said.

"How can he? You can barely keep your hands off me." Mustang joked with a perverted smirk. Hawkeye glared at him and then, seeing Ed, grinned.

"Oh, Full Metal? Mustang here wants to discuss something with you." She called the teenager and smirked – seeing his vengeful features, looking like he was imagining every torture plot to use on the poor Roy Mustang – then, after looking at Mustang's pleading face, she pulls him out of his hiding place and locks the door.

"What! Riza! What are you doing!" Mustang questioned, becoming very panicky and frantic. Hawkeye just smirked evilly at her lover.

"Teaching you a lesson. Yes, over here, Full Metal! Bye now." She said sweetly as she then walked through the only open door and locked it behind her. Mustang, now noticing the smirking teenager advantaging on him, squeaked.

"Mommy!" he yelped.

– ± –

"Full Metal, we've decided to give you a mission." Hawkeye said with a serious tone. Ed nodded slowly, showing that he was giving her his full attention. "We are going to have you kidnap a human girl; she has devices and skills which we may find useful around here. She's the best automail repairer around and we could use her machinery talents to update our fortress." She said blankly. Edward nodded again.

"So, who's the _lucky_ bitch?" he asked with a yawn. Hawkeye gave him a photograph of a pretty girl his age with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Ed thought that she was quite attractive, but he got that thought out of his system just as fast as it came in.

"Her name is Winry Rockbell."


	2. 01: 'Prince Charming' and God

What I Did For Love

Disclaimer: … I don't own Full Metal Alchemist ©… leave me alone…

Summary: Edward Elric is a half-vampire with no memory of his past. He is given a mission to complete, and that mission is to kidnap the automail genius, Winry Rockbell. (This chapter involves a lot of religious – anti-religious, to be honest – opinions and discussions, also thoughts. If you are religious, please do not read the first part of this chapter. I don't want to offend anyone.)

**I**

Edward stared out the window intently, watching the snow fall. Ed hated snow; it was cold and slushy. Why did these human children think it was so wonderful and fun? It was technically just drops of half-frozen water that cover up the once green grass. Now it was just white. _White_: the known colour of purity and light. It was certainly a colour that was blinding enough. That was what colour the sun's light was: white. It wasn't red, orange, yellow, pink or whatever colour it looked like.

There was no technical God in Ed's opinion. Many believed the sun itself was God; but if you get too close to the sun, you'll only get burnt, or even killed by the heat. He didn't even think praying was much use; why pray to someone who's not there?

There was no technical God in Ed's opinion. Many believed the sun itself was God; but if you get too close to the sun, you'll only get burnt, or even killed by the heat. He didn't even think praying was much use; why pray to someone who's not there? If _God_ was there; he would have spared the lives of the innocent, and let the guilty and the intended sinners' lives end with no hesitation. Of course, God was picky on who would die, and the exact opposite had happened in reality. The innocent died young, and their friends and family suffered the loss. God was cruel.

Then what happened to the horrible people who were named 'spawn of the devil?' They were spared from God's wrath, apparently this being their punishment. To live and think about what they did while the almost perfect people who worked for their lives died and went to sit at God's side in Heaven.

Edward thought this was all bullshit.

No one is a completely wonderful person. If they were really destined to go to paradise, why did God take them away from the people who loved them? People lost their lovers, mothers, brothers, sisters, fathers, sons, daughters, husbands, wives, cousins, boyfriends, girlfriends, aunts and uncles to the world, and to God.

This was why Ed didn't believe in God. He hadn't, however, lost anyone that he knew; but others around him lost many loved ones because of God's decisions. Unknown to him, he had lost his mother six or seven years before; who was one of the most beautiful women to ever grace the Earth. She died of grief because her husband, and also Al and Ed's father, never returned to her after he left.

That was when Edward and Alphonse attempted to bring her back, using human transmutation. The forbidden alchemy that man was not allowed to use. The taboo which was the line between mankind and God himself. Expectedly, the ritual had a fault in it, and it resulted in taking Ed's left leg and Al's body. They ended up with a homunculus, Sloth, which died within a few minutes.

Wanting more than anything in the world to save his brother, Ed had made another ritual to bring Al's soul back. However, since the body was completely taken into a vortex, Al's soul had entered an old metal armour suit and had inhabited it ever since.

They had promised each other that they would restore each other's bodies back to normal, and had set on a quest for the Philosophers Stone once Ed had decided to become a State Alchemist. They travelled all over and were called 'Elric Brothers.'

Unfortunately for Ed, he still hadn't gained much height on his journey, and he regularly visited his and Al's childhood best friend, Winry Rockbell, to fix up his arm because he had smashed it up during one of his battles or 'tasks.'

Even though Ed had lost his mother at a young age, never knew his father, and lost his arm and leg and Al's body to the attempted human transmutation after his mother's death; he still kept going, determined to reach for his goal in life.

It makes you think of how lucky we really are.

But was Ed's pain the work of God? Did Ed really deserve the punishment he received? That is something we will probably never know.

– ± –

"Auntie, I came home with the shopping!" a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes called through the house as she entered. A dog with an automail front paw ran towards the girl and jumped at her, licking her face, but being careful not to make her drop the paper bag she was holding in her arms. The girl giggled and kneeled down to pet the hyperactive dog that was now wagging his tail happily at her.

"I'm happy to see you too, Den." She said quietly to the dog as she continued to pet him and pat him on the head gently. "I even got you some treats!" she exclaimed happily, seeing the dog's reaction: very hyperactive and happy.

"Winry? You're back all ready?" Pinako Rockbell questioned the girl as she walked down the stairs, holding a wrench. Winry, the girl, nodded and smiled at the elderly woman. She knew that Pinako didn't have much time before she would pass away into Heaven, and she had to look after her much better than she did before.

"Yeah, a nice man shown me a shortcut back home," she smiled at the elderly woman's expression, "don't worry, Auntie, it was a man who came here before to have his cat's automail hind leg fixed." She said with a happy sigh and spinning around in a small circle, being careful not to trip or drop the contents in the bag.

Pinako laughed and grabbed the girl's arm before she tripped over a wrench. "You have to be more careful, Win! You don't expect some handsome man to catch you when you fall after sweeping you off your feet, do you?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Well, you never know!" Winry giggled in response. The two then laughed together about the subject of Prince Charmings, noble steeds and happily ever afters. Den, however, was busy staring at what was looking back at him from the window: a pair of dark blue, almost lifeless, eyes – belonged to a she-wolf.

– ± –

Edward laid in his hammock, throwing unidentified objects at the ceiling, only for it to return back to him, causing him to throw it back – damn gravity. At first, Ed found it pointless to throw things in the air if they were going to come back down, but after having so many boring days, he got into the habit of 'playing' with these objects by repeating the throwing and catching actions over and over again to amuse himself.

Recently, he had found it quite entertaining. Today, however, he was throwing a spiked ball which he had removed from the handle of what used to be a mace. Of course, when he didn't manage to catch it properly, he resulted in getting quite bad wounds. Since he was new to this throwing and catching game, he had already had several wounds on his arms, hands and stomach. The spiked ball was covered in blood by the time he had decided to stop. Now, if Ed was a regular human, he would have been dead by all the strikes he had received to the stomach and chest by the decapitated mace. However, since he was partly a vampire, he was injured, but he was at no risk of dying – not anytime soon, anyway.

A whimpering noise echoed through Ed's room, and soft scraping against the door. Slowly, the door opened and a she-wolf walked in – the same she-wolf that Den had seen – and sat herself in front of Edward. Ed smiled and then jumped out of his hammock, and landed swiftly with one knee, one foot, and one hand to support his body properly at least until he was adapted to being in that position. He removes his hand, the left one, and places it onto his left knee and then, finally in a comfortable position, smiled at the she-wolf like a child would when expecting a treat.

"So, my beauty, did you get any information on this _Winry Rockbell_?" he asked the she-wolf, expecting her to answer, even though she wasn't able to speak human.

Yes, that she-wolf belonged to Ed. She was his best, and only, friend and she was always there to help him with anything when he needed it. She was also his spy, for tracking people down with her super-strong dog-like senses. Edward had christened her 'Bloody Mary' because he had been reading History books when he was thinking of what to name her – he also found it funny to compare Queen Mary of the Tutor times to his pet she-wolf. He felt that Mary had the nose of a bloodhound to be able to tell where all those Protestants were, so she could kill them – and since Queen Mary's nickname was 'Bloody Mary' he thought it was the best name to give to his she-wolf.

The she-wolf dropped what she had in her mouth: a piece of material – it probably came from a part of someone's clothing. Ed scooped it up in his hand and inspected the material carefully, and then smirked. "Now, my beauty, after sun sets, you are to show me where you had retrieved this item." He said quiet to the she-wolf, stroking her head gently and then cuddling her, nuzzling into the she-wolf's fur.

The she-wolf nuzzles her nose against Ed's face and licks his nose softly, causing it to tickle slightly. Edward chuckled and then stared out of his window at the soon to be setting sun. "Only two hours left, my beauty. And then you can show me the location of this material you have discovered." He said quietly with a fanged grin.

– ± –

Edward was right, within over an hour and a half, the sun began to set. There were only twenty minutes until the sunlight was finally gone, and the shadow of night would loom over the town, allowing the vampires and other creatures of the night to 'come out and play.' Winry gazed out from her window balcony, leaning on the sill of the outside railings. She had always liked sunsets, and believed they were the romantic sights to show a loved one, especially if you were planning to propose.

"I wonder what happens when the sun sets…" Winry wondered out loud as she watched the ball of fire in the sky slowly orbit around the planet. Little did she know, she would find out exactly what happens after the sun sets within the next twenty minutes. She had all ready changed into her nightdress, since she had had a hard time sleeping the night before – trying to fix a customer's automail, through the whole night until morning, to complete perfection – and she was planning to have an early night. After the sun set, she would soon climb into her bed and let sleep wash over her. She was absolutely exhausted.

Yawning quietly, she continued to watch until she saw it was only minutes before the sun would go down and the moon would take over in the dark night time where the sun once had been with the brightly illuminated skies. Soon, those minutes turned to seconds and it was finally time for the last countdown. Winry always loved those.

"Five," she breathed, allowing her warm breath to blend with the cold evening air. She had no idea, however, that within the next few seconds, this would be the last sunset she would ever see at her own house from her room window view. After this sunset, her whole life would change, possibly for ever.

"Four," she counted, staring at the shadows of the darkening clouds that mixed with the night sky perfectly. If only Winry could paint, she would have repeated the colour and tones in a portrait that she could keep hanging up in her room for ever, at least until she died so her children or even grandchildren could see it and experience what she had once experienced when seeing the sun set. Her spirit would never die, then.

"Three," thoughts began to swim through her head. Thoughts she never knew existed in her mind. What would happen if creatures like vampires and zombies existed? She never bothered about such thoughts before; but now, for some reason unknown to her, she began to think through almost exactly everything she knew or once been told – or what she had experienced with her own eyes – she hadn't seen Alphonse for years, he had passed away two years ago, and she was beginning to become incredibly lonely. Alphonse was an only child, and his mother died when he was only nine or ten.

"Two," her heartbeat began to race, and her blood started to run cold. What had happened to Al? She heard that he had died by some mysterious cause that the doctors wouldn't know about. Was it by poison? Death by fright? Grief and misery for his deceased mother? Winry didn't know, and she wished she did. Alphonse had grown to be a normal boy and was usually very quiet and perhaps depressed.

"One," all of her thoughts disappeared in a flash as she saw the sun for the last time before it hid behind the land. Darkness loomed over from the top of the sky and gradually, within minutes, the whole sky was covered in a combination of dark blue and black. The stars began to twinkle as the sky got darker and then, they stood out like candles in the abyss. Her eyes portrayed the reflection of the shining stars and she smiled, her mood lightening up and her heart beating in rhythm with her breathing.

She began to hum to herself a tune which she had once heard on the radio – she wasn't sure what song it was, but she knew she liked it – as she slowly danced in the moonlight, swaying her body at the same speed as the wind was blowing: slow, gentle, and graceful. Even Winry, a girl who liked nothing more than getting her hands dirty by working with hi-tech machinery, looked delicate in the soft shadows.

Remembering how tired she was before, she yawned quietly and stopped dancing, stretching her arms and walking back into her room, leaving the window open – even though it was foolish, she loved having the windows open, it gave her fresh air to breathe during the night – and then, after brushing her hair and hopping into bed, she snuggled up within the blankets and slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Unknown to her, two pairs of eyes were watching her little performance and one pair blinked, the golden pair. "So, that's Ms Rockbell, eh? Not bad." the golden eyes questioned as they looked from a photo, which was held in the hand of which the eyes belonged to, to where Winry Rockbell once was dancing and humming. Then, a figure stepped out of the darkness: a seventeen year old half-vampire boy, Edward Elric.

He had his hands in the pockets of his red hooded coat, with the Alchemist symbol on the back. He wore black a leather shirt and jeans combination – chains attached to the jeans – and his height still ceased to grow since many nights before when Hawkeye gave him that mission to kidnap the teenage girl. However, if he didn't grow in the two-year time period he had beforehand, he probably still wouldn't grow any time soon. (No offence, Edward, but you _are_ short for seventeen year old half-vampire!)

"Well, she does look pretty appetizing – for a human." He comments, then looking to his pet she-wolf, Bloody Mary, and then smirking. "So, do you want to come with, or should I take her on my own?" he asked. The she-wolf looked at him and bowed her head, symbolizing that she was going to stay on guard in case someone comes. Edward understood what she said – he had been able to learn sign language with wolves when he first rejoined the military as a half-vampire.

Silently, Ed climbed up the wall – occasionally leaping from block to block. Ed had began to wonder if the Rockbell household was actually built for half-vampires to climb in and steal the daughters during the night – and then reached the balcony where Winry was once leaning on. The large windows were still open. _Foolish girl, leaving the windows open during the night. Especially windows this big! Oh well, makes my job much easier this way, I guess._ He thought as he leaped over the railings and then leaned against them, watching the girl sleep from the distance.

Within a few minutes, Edward became bored of just watching the teenage human female rest in her warm and comfy bed. He slowly tiptoed towards the girl's bed and stared as she inhaled and exhaled silently and softly. She was lying on side, her back towards Ed, and Ed was preparing to grab her until she turned around and lied on her back, still being undisturbed by her sleep. Then again, Ed was being very quiet.

He then suddenly blushed, badly. He was watching her breathing still, but when she was lying on her back, her chest went up and down as she inhaled and exhaled the air around her. Ed was lost for words, and found himself focusing on this girl's upper body, becoming redder in the face as each second passed. He even felt a strange tightness between his legs, against the leather material of his jeans. Gasping quietly for breath, he was near to making a sound until he heard a quiet whimpering – it was Bloody Mary. Even though she was being very quiet, Edward could hear her as clearly as he would if she was right next to him and whimpering slightly louder.

The tightness he felt in his jeans slowly eased away. It wasn't that it hurt, it actually felt quite nice, but he wasn't sure what it was or what caused it. Wanting to forget that awkward moment, he looked out the window to see the she-wolf waiting for him and staring in his direction; her black hole coloured irises burning into his golden ones.

"Don't worry, my beauty," Ed whispered, trying to soothe the impatient and restless female canine, "just give me a few more minutes, and she's ours. Then we can get home and finally get some fucking respect from that cock sucker, Mustang." Bloody Mary seemed to calm down, and if a she-wolf could, smiled at the half-vampire.

Ed grinned back at his pet she-wolf and then looked back to where the sleeping girl was, only to be knocked unconscious by an unknown object from behind. The last thing he heard was Bloody Mary's howls of question, and then silent darkness.

– ± –

"Oww! My fucking head! I feel like I was knocked unconscious by a shit-filled truck… or just by Mustang's smell." Edward groaned as he rubbed his forehead gently. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see blur everywhere. He squinted and blinked hard a few times, clearing his vision up to see he was no longer looking at his she-wolf, but at the very fair, almost pale, face of Winry Rockbell. She was glaring at him, but he was also looking at him with a sisterly sense of concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked in a soft, caring voice. Ed numbly nodded and looked at the girl uncertainly, like he was expecting her to be another creature disguised as the girl before him. Winry smiled and then in one swift moment, picked up her wrench and smacked it across Ed's head. Ed let out a surprised yelp of pain.

"You bitch! What was that for?" he demanded. Winry just glared back at him.

"You were in my room! Haven't you heard of privacy?" she asked him coldly.

"I have my reasons for being there!" Ed admitted, raising his arms in defeat.

"Oh?" Winry questioned. "And what reasons are they?" Ed stared at her icily.

"None of your fucking business, wench," he retorted with a dangerous growl.

Winry stared at him some more and than looked to his automail limbs. "Oh… your arms and legs are a bit damaged… sorry about that." She commented quietly. Ed, however, was utterly confused by his female. _Jeez, she has bad mood swings. First she's a total bitch and now she's behaving like a little angel._ He thought, blinking.

"Um… it's okay… what happened? Why was I knocked unconscious?" asked Ed, becoming calm once more and starting to trust this girl. Winry smiled at him.

"Oh… I saw you, thought you were a burglar and smacked you with my wrench that I keep under my pillow." Winry replied, grinning extremely broadly. Ed raised an eyebrow at her, becoming very interested in this bizarre female. "Anyway, why are you here in the first place, stranger?" she asked. Edward blinked slowly and stared at the girl in front of him, making sure not to give away any unneeded details.

"… Hey, what's that?" Ed questioned, pointing in the direction of the still open window – you'd think after having someone like Ed breaking in, Winry would have closed that window by now – even though nothing was there. Winry, however, believed there was something there and turned around, giving Ed time to act.

In one swift movement, he wrapped his arms around her waist – which, he was surprised of and became very heated again, was quite small – and baring his fangs, he bit down hard on a certain area of her neck, being very careful not to tear the skin, no matter how much he wanted to taste her blood from the wound. Winry gasped in shock and then fell into his arms, unconscious. Ed chuckled, "Sleeper hold, always makes the job easier." He crouched down slightly and scooped the girl's legs with one arm – while still holding Winry with the other one – and lifted up her body, holding her in a bridal style. Being careful not to drop the human female, Ed wanders towards the balcony and looked down to the ground. Bloody Mary, his pet she-wolf, was still waiting for him. He smirked and shown the unconscious blonde girl.

Bloody Mary wagged her tail in delight and backed away a bit to give him some space to land for when he was planning to climb down. Ed grinned and winked at the she-wolf. "You expect me to _climb_ down with this little angel in my arms? Nah, I prefer a more considerate – yet _dangerous_ – approach." He chuckled at the she-wolf's questioning look and then carefully jumped onto the railings of the balcony.

He smiled and closed his eyes, clutching onto Winry tightly, then without warning, leaped off the balcony railings. The up-thrusting wind that was formed by the fast gravity which Ed's fall was causing, blown through his hair and within seconds, he landed one knee on the ground, still holding onto Winry just as tightly as before.

"Now, my beauty, shall we return home? Mustang and his stench must be missing us by now." Ed commented as Bloody Mary chuckled – if a she-wolf can – and the two disappeared into the night, leaving the Rockbell household behind possibly for ever.

But what of Pinako Rockbell? Since, apparently, the Sins were dead, she may have just forgotten all about the teenage girl she used to live with. In due time, she forgot the girl was even born: or maybe she was in denial, and always cried herself to sleep.

But for now we don't, and possibly never will, know.

– ± –

Mustang paced around the room, while Hawkeye leaned against the wall and watched her lover while he tried to calculate something very complex to himself. Either that or he was secretly rehearsing for a play. Hawkeye raised her eyebrow at the pacing man, surprised he was even walking. Ed had given him a rough thrashing the previous few nights before, and here was Mustang walking around the room like a hare searching frantically for his carrot? Even Hawkeye found it hard not to be amazed by this man.

Hawkeye looked from Mustang and to the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning, and neither of them were tired. Of course, they couldn't afford to be tired; they were vampires, always on the run, always on the attack when enemies approach them. However, a human may have fallen asleep at this time, a vampire would have been busy preparing his or her clan to build defences, take hostages, plan attacks when needed and on lazy days when there was no work to be done, they would just hunt for prey to feast on and just have a late-night celebration. Vampires slept during the day and were active at night, when humans decided it was time for bed.

Edward Elric wasn't like the vampires, though. He was awake almost twenty-four hours a day and didn't drink as much blood as a regular vampire. He was probably so used to his old routine as a human, he forgot that he needed to sleep while the sun was up so he could have enough energy for when the sun went down and moon took its place. Hawkeye suspected that all half-vampires were, and will be, like that. She just hoped that there wouldn't be more later on. She couldn't stand another Edward Elric.

She had wondered what exactly Ed would be doing during the daytime if he wasn't sleeping. Training? Feeding his pet she-wolf? Hunting? Hawkeye would have had another suggested thought, but it would be wrong of her to think that way of a seventeen year old, and besides, Ed didn't have those types of thoughts, or did he?

"Why didn't we put a time-limit on him? It would have been fun, like it always is to annoy, and he would have failed, anyway." Mustang concluded after many minutes of silence between the two. Which two, was what Hawkeye didn't know: herself and Mustang; or herself and her thoughts? She sighed awkwardly and stared at the ground.

Minutes later, the door was kicked down, and a she-wolf wandered into the room, followed by Edward who held an unconscious human female in his arms; only in her nightdress. Mustang blinked at Ed who smirked at him in return. Mustang scowled.

"So, you did it, eh?" he sneered. Ed's smirk widened as he nodded in response, clutching tighter to Winry, who still hadn't shown any signs of waking up.

"Yeah. Piece of cake, it was, too." Ed commented back, with a sly grin. Mustang glared at the Full Metal Alchemist and looked back to Hawkeye with pleading eyes.

Hawkeye ignored him. "Well done, Full Metal. Now, you'll need her to share your room for tonight. Have you got any spare beds?" she questioned. Edward blinked.

"Now that you've mentioned it; no…" Ed replied and then looked back to Mustang with a glare – and if looks could kill, Mustang would have been on the floor, dying of an intense seizure – soon afterwards, returning his gaze to Hawkeye.

"Well then," Hawkeye announced, "I guess she'll have to share your hammock with you. Any problem with that?" she asked. Ed shook his head and bounced Winry softly, gripping her tightly again in his arms. His grip on her was starting to weaken.

"Sure, whatever. She can stay with me for tonight. Man, you called this a mission? More like a vacation!" Ed laughed as he walked in the direction of his room, Winry in his arms, with Bloody Mary in tow. Mustang mumbled and then leaned against the wall, his eyes closed and looking in the direction of the floor.

"We should have given him a time-limit, then he wouldn't have been smirking…" he muttered under his breath. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

So, what did ya think? Please review when you can! By the way: invertogus (which was mentioned in the prologue) isn't a real being. I just made that word up. So don't expect my story to help you out in your horror projects! ;-)  



	3. 02: Arguments and Agreements

What I Did For Love

Disclaimer: … I don't own Full Metal Alchemist ©… leave me alone…

Summary: Edward Elric is a half-vampire with no memory of his past. He is given a mission to complete, and that mission is to kidnap the automail genius, Winry Rockbell.

**Reviewer Feedback**

_**edward's-love**_

Thanks for your support! I'm glad you liked the story; I was afraid that no one would like this story idea and just ignore it. :( But, again, thank you so much! This has been my most successful story that I've ever done and I feel rather pleased with myself. :) Hope you enjoy chapter two, and I will soon enjoy your review! ;)

_**Purple-Meter-Eater**_

Ooh, thank you. I'm very pleased I got so many reviews so far. 0o but, nonetheless, I'm very glad you liked it. I'm updating as soon as I can, Captain! Thanks again for your review! Enjoy the next chapter!

**_Panku Tasuku_**

Why thank you. I try to make chapters as lengthy as I can to entertain my beloved readers! ;) Thanks, I forgot to say this story was AU… sorry, should have mentioned, eh? –Sweat drop- Glad you like it, though. Hope you like chapter two. :)

_**Eva Maverx**_

Yes, Ed as a vampire would be a sexy mental image; especially what's mentioned in this chapter. Um… does mentioning about Ed's future sexiness count as spoilers? –Nervous laugh- Aww, thanks! I didn't know it was that good! I totally love you now! Same with every other reviewer who was nice enough to comment:)

_**Kagome M.K.**_

Roger that, ma'am! Your wish is my command. ;)

Thanks for the reviews, everyone, and here's chapter two for you!

**II**

"Owwie, what happened?" Winry squeaked as she looked around slowly at her surroundings. It was daylight, which delighted her; but the next thing she noticed was that she was lying on top of a half naked teenage boy with blonde plaited hair – she soon recognised as the boy who broke into her room the night before, Edward Elric – with nothing but her nightdress on! She gasped and then also realised that he had his arms around her waist, like he was holding her to him and preventing harm from coming to her. Winry blushed and then squirmed.

Ed, unknown to Winry, opened one eye and looked at the blushing female while she was trying to calm herself. He had to bite his tongue down to stop himself from laughing at the look on her face. Instead, he tried to take a more _seductive_ approach. "So, do you like what you see, then?" he asked, teasingly.

"Well, yeah–" she replied, but then became eerily silent as she remembered that voice. _That deep, dripping, tempting voice…_, Winry thought with a mental smile, but then cursed herself for thinking that way, and for admitting that she liked his body in the first place. She blushed more and blinked. "I mean…"

Ed snickered and then cuddled the girl briefly, causing her to redden even more. Winry squealed quietly and mumbled something about hormones. Ed chuckled and brushed a stray of hair out of her face with his non-robotic hand. Winry blinked and blushed lightly, then sighed gently as she let the boy touch her.

Smirking, Ed traced his lips against her cheeks, lips, forehead, chin and neck. Winry whimpered and moaned in response. Here she was; lying in only her nightdress on top of a hot half naked half-vampire boy – she didn't know he was half-vampire yet, though – and he was busy teasing her by caressing her now heated skin with his soft lips. Edward grinned at her and stopped.

"Don't want to get you _too_ excited." He joked as he continued to play with her hair. Why didn't she tell him to fuck off like she did to the other perverts? Even she didn't know that, and she was as confused as a lemon was yellow right now.

She felt like she was being hypnotised subconsciously by the teenage, part automail, male. His eyes were alluring… did girls usually fall for this boy? Did he have a girlfriend, and he was busy playing with her? She blinked slowly and backed away from Ed before he could do more than play with her hair.

"Aww, what's wrong? You don't like playing?" he asked with a pout. Winry blushed more and didn't answer. Ed smiled in an understanding way.

"Curious about where you are, right?" he questioned, reading her exact thoughts. Winry slowly nodded and looked around once more. Ed chuckled and patted the girl's head softly; in a reassuring or tantalizing way is what Winry didn't know.

However, Ed soon realised that he went a little too far, because once he tried to touch her again, he got a reunion with his new _beloved friend_, Mr. Wrench. Ed scowled about 'moody females' while Winry laughed at the new bump that was sticking out like a sore thumb on his head. The door clicked, and Mustang walked in, rubbing his eye and muttering something unpleasant under his breath.

"Will you two keep it down? We don't need to hear your little sexual rituals." Mustang yawned, not paying attention to the furiously crimson Winry and the snickering Ed, who then realised what Mustang was talking about. He smirked.

"Jealous, then, Mustang? You like the younger kind now?" he asked, stretching his arms and leaning against the cosy hammock which held the two. Winry turned even redder – if that was humanly possible. Mustang glared at Ed and frowned.

"No, Full Metal. You know I love Riza more than anything in the world," Mustang replied.

"_She's the love of my useless fucking life,_" Ed said sarcastically, trying to imitate Mustang's voice as much as possible. Then, he chuckled. "You're on first name basis, then? Pretty slow century you two have been living in." He laughed.

Mustang smirked and looked from Winry to Ed. "Well, I can tell you two are perfectly suited. Your head reaches to her breasts, Full Metal." He chuckled, while Ed began to fume and throw a huge tantrum.

"_Am I so short that I can only reach to a female's breasts so that makes me perfect for her!_" he screamed at the older male and leaped out of the hammock, aiming to drop kick the perverted and stupid bastard.

Mustang chuckled again, expecting the younger half-vampire's moves. He quickly dodged all of his blows and then grabbed the seventeen year old by the throat. Ed gasped and choked, trying his best to kick Mustang and get of out of the hold.

Winry shrieked and then threw her wrench – she must have packed at least ten of these – at Roy Mustang's head. Since Mustang was too busy trying to choke the life out of Edward, he didn't notice the wrench flying in his direction.

Within seconds, Mustang was lying on the floor face first. Ed rubbed his sore throat and looked to Winry with a sheepish grin. "Thanks, I guess." He said half-heartedly. His ego was bruised that a human female had to save him from the wrath of the miserable shit Mustang, but he was also glad she did.

Winry smiled in reply and then slowly got herself out of the hammock. "So, where am I, again, exactly? And what is my purpose of being here?" she asked, brushing herself off. Ed looked to the unconscious Mustang and then to Winry.

"Since you've basically earned my trust, I guess you have the right to know." Ed said honestly to the still smiling girl. "But first, I have to explain the whole story."

– ± –

"You mean vampires do exist and there's a war between the _creatures of the night_?" Winry asked uncertainly, not sure of what else to say about this boy's strange surroundings and lifestyle. Edward nodded slowly and looked at her.

"Haven't you noticed that we sleep during the daytime, whilst the humans sleep during the night time? That is what makes us different from the humans and their ways… other than the fact we drink blood." Ed pointed out matter-of-factly.

"… You're a vampire? You look nothing like that man!" she said in a surprised tone, as she pointed to the still unconscious man which Ed had moved in front of the door. If anyone wanted to come in, they'd have to do Mustang some damage before they were able to enter the room. That way, no one could sneak up from behind them, unless of course Ed opened the window.

Ed snickered. "Yes, I am a vampire. But I'm a half-vampire. I can stay up at daytime like a human, and during the night like a vampire. It's pretty fun, actually, until I really need to sleep." He stated to Winry, who giggled.

"So, you have problems sleeping, then?" she asked concernedly, Ed shrugged.

"Sleeping is boring. I prefer to play throw and catch with my decapitated weapons." Ed said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Winry grinned.

"You decapitate your weapons?" she questioned with a giggle. Ed raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she'd be so interested in weapons with no heads. Technically, though, they never had _heads_ in the first place; just an upper part which was deadly to the wielder's foes and enemies.

"Well, yeah. They were rubbish, anyway. What use is a mace when you can use your teeth, fists and legs? Besides, I have my own weapons in my automail arm. It changes shape, you know. But it's gotten a little shitty lately." He said, yawning and shrugging his shoulders limply. Winry blinked and smiled.

"Can I take another look, please?" she asked. Ed had put a shirt on since Winry knocked Mustang out with Mr. Wrench; and now Ed was starting to take a liking to the metal tool. He still hated it with a passion though, because its preferred and most experienced target was him. Ed felt like a guinea pig that way.

"What? You want to look at my body again?" Ed asked, smirking. Winry blushed slightly and shook her head, smiling once more.

"I meant your automail. I can try to fix whatever's wrong with it." She said with a broad grin. Ed blinked and stared at the girl: was her whole life based on automail and machinery, or something? She looked at him pleadingly and he sighed with a smirk soon spreading on his face.

"All right, but don't try anything." He warned with a laugh, and Winry blushed once again – probably for the tenth time that morning.

– ± –

"Wow, this looks like one of my models." Winry commented as she screwed in some loose nuts and bolts. Ed laughed and looked to her.

"How would you know if it was one of yours?" he asked her. She smiled.

"An artist always recognises his or her paintings." She said obviously.

"But… you're not an artist, and this isn't a painting." Ed answered, blinking in confusion. He didn't understand the use of 'metaphors' or 'similes' or whatever these silly humans preferred to call them. Winry laughed.

"How would you know if I'm an artist or not? You don't know me." She snickered.

Ed smiled and closed his eyes. "So, what exactly made you recognise this piece of automail as your own?" he asked. Winry just beamed at him.

"It has a certain mark on it. I used to make automail for my childhood friend, Alphonse Elric, and he asked if I can put the Alchemist symbol on it. He was very into things like Alchemy; he even tried to revive his deceased mother through it!"

Ed laughed, "He sounds like one crazy kid." He said with a smirk. Winry's features then saddened as her once cheery smile turned into a frown. Ed looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked her. Winry nodded slowly, a bit surprised that he would ask her if she was all right.

"It's just that I haven't seen him since two years ago… next month, it'll be the third year anniversary for the day he never came back." She said sadly.

"Did he run away or something?" Ed asked, becoming interested.

"He died…" she said quietly, swallowing the lump that crawled up her throat. "No one knows how it happened or when, but he was found dead with no harm done to his body. What could have killed him? Poison? Fear? Heartache?" she sighed.

Ed frowned. Usually the thought of deaths by unknown causes made him interested and happy to discuss, but Winry seemed so sad and so hurt. She was definitely damaged emotionally and psychologically. They had to bring her into this, when she was all ready suffering from the loss of a friend and having worries of her own. "Hey, at least he's in a better place now…" he said comfortingly.

Winry sniffed. "You mean Heaven? Auntie said he was up there watching over me, and so were my parents. That they would never let harm come my way and would protect me at all costs. My Guardian Angels, she called them." She said quietly, expecting Ed to agree that Al's soul was resting in the kingdom in the sky.

"Well… I wouldn't exactly say Heaven, because I'm not a very religious person." Ed said, blinking hard and wishing he hadn't said that, because at that moment, Winry had burst into tears. Ed sighed and patted her back, trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset… I've just never believed in God because I can't even remember my past… all I know was that I have one arm, one leg and two pieces of machinery to fill the missing limbs' places." He said quietly, frowning at his memory – or lack of it.

Winry hiccoughed and looked to Ed, "I'm so sorry… I didn't know. Forgive me; the people I live with are quite religious." (Okay, so Winry might not be that religious in the Anime, but she is in this story to make matters interesting.) She whispered quietly to the half-vampire teenage male. Ed smiled and hugged her.

"You're all ready forgiven, Win." He said quietly into her hair while she cried.

– ± –

Over the past few days, Winry and Ed started to get along well. Ed would be training with Mustang or fighting off some creature who was trying to attack the Vampire Clan, and then he'd come back to have Winry fixing his damaged metal limbs. His flesh limbs didn't matter that much, vampires healed much faster than humans did when they were injured.

However, when you get along with someone; there's always a downside to living with them. They either get over-worried, they nag, or they have serious mood swings and sometimes throw objects at you. All of these things were true with Winry, especially the throwing of objects. She had taken a liking to throwing her wrench at Ed every time he damaged his automail or did something wrong.

"Damn it, Win; why can't you stop being such a bitch!" Ed yelled at Winry for possibly the twentieth time that evening, and he received a lovely bonk to the head given by Mr. Wrench, whom Ed had become great friends with.

"Being such a bitch!" Winry screamed back at him. "If you weren't being an ignorant, arrogant, scheming little bastard, I wouldn't have to be _such a bitch_!"

Ed glared at her, "I made a mistake by accepting that mission." He said coldly to the screaming blonde human female. Winry hissed at him, and threw another wrench, which hit him in the arm this time. "Ow!"

"I made a mistake by not stabbing your fucking excuse of a heart out with a stake when I had the chance!" Winry shrieked at him, throwing yet another wrench in his direction, this time hitting him square in the head. Ed winced.

"You think that low of me, don't you?" he growled and then walked out of the room, leaving the stressed female to sort her _issues_ out. She had been moody all week to him, and he was – he hated to admit – becoming quite upset by it. She used to be such great company, but now she just annoyed him.

Ed heard whimpering. It was his she-wolf, Bloody Mary. He whistled quietly, hoping to lure the she-wolf in his direction. After a few seconds, she wandered towards him quietly and nuzzled his hand with her nose while licking his fingers.

Ed laughed. "Hey, that tickles!" he stopped laughing after a few minutes when Bloody Mary got bored of tickling his fingers with her tongue. "So, my beauty, have you got any news for me?" he asked the she-wolf, stroking her fur. The she-wolf nodded slightly and then motioned towards the door which held Winry in it.

Ed groaned, "But she's in a bad mood with me. Do I have to go there?" he questioned. Bloody Mary nodded again and Ed sighed quietly, walking in the direction of his room's closed door. He was about to touch the knob when–

"Full Metal, I have another mission to give you." Hawkeye said in a monotone voice from behind Ed. He shivered: he hated it when she did that. You would think you were safe from her, but she'd appear right behind you and make sure she wasn't done with her future plans where you're somehow involved. "I need you to find a certain Jewel Shard, it's in the Invertogus Swamp but it does not belong to them. You will need an assistant to help you in his journey, and I suggest you take Miss Rockbell with you." She informed him. Ed pouted.

"Do I have to take her with me?" he asked. Hawkeye nodded.

"We all know about your little episodes with your automail and how easily you manage to trash it up like a toddler; so we need Miss Rockbell to be there for when you do damage it so she can fix it." She spoke. Ed sighed quietly.

"All right; I'll start the mission tomorrow. It's nearly sunrise." Edward said with an uninterested tone in his voice. Hawkeye nodded slowly and then walked off in the direction of the Clan Hall. She looked back to him.

"Goodnight; and I wish you and Miss Rockbell good luck on your journey." She said briefly, and then turned on her heel, walking in the direction of the Clan Hall once again. Ed sighed and yawned quietly, looking back to his room door.

He looked back to where Bloody Mary was, but she wasn't there anymore. With a sigh, Ed turned his back on the door and walked around the fortress. No one seemed to be roaming around to get in their rooms yet, interestingly enough; they were more interested in going to the Clan Hall. Ed blinked.

"Wonder what's going on there…" he wondered as he followed after the vampire in front of him, Oliver Shaddocks. Oliver came to the military just a month before Ed did, and didn't know much more about it than Ed. Oliver was blooded at a very young age, however, since his parents were vampires, too. He was only fifteen years old, and one of the youngest to have ever joined the military. All though, his destiny to joining the clan wasn't exactly an option: he had to become a member since his parents were proud leaders of the clan. He would have put shame onto his family tree if he didn't join.

Ed was glad that he never knew his parents. He wouldn't have had any pressure from them since he wouldn't have them around. For all he knew, they could have been humans who were once Vampire Slayers. He shuddered at that thought: his parents were determined to terminate the race of beings which he was now going to be a part of. He hoped that if they were Vampire Slayers that they were long dead by now. He knew it was cruel to think that way of his own parents; but he couldn't risk having living relatives who wanted to slaughter him.

He then thought back to Winry. She didn't have her parents, either, and she hadn't known them for long before they died. He remembered one of their conversations that they had a few days before. He sighed as he tried to cancel it out of his thoughts – he didn't need to think of her while there was Clan business going on – but he just couldn't erase it from his memory, no matter what he did.

– ± –

"_Hey, Ed? Do you remember what your parents were like?" Winry asked as she tightened the screw on the shoulder of Ed's automail arm. Ed didn't respond for a few minutes, trying to remember at least one moment where he saw either his mother or father. Failing, he sighed and then shook his head._

"_No, no I don't." He answered, hoping she would drop it from there, but his hopes had burst like a little bubble. Winry was almost finished with his arm when she decided to ask another question, the one that Ed despised to remember the most._

"_Do you miss them?" she asked, polishing the dirty, rusted part of the automail. Ed narrowed his eyes, thinking back to the times that he had felt pain when he was fifteen years old. He had cried out to his mother and father, hoping that they would return to him, and he could finally know their identity. However, they could not hear him from where he was. They could have been long dead, and their souls could have flown to the other side. What if they were the ones who caused him to have an automail arm and leg? What had happened to him, for him to not have a regular arm and leg, and he had to settle for metal?_

"_No." He replied, coldly. Winry blinked and narrowed her eyes at him._

"_What do you mean, 'no?' They're your parents, Ed! Why wouldn't you miss them? They're the reason you exist and are living instead of being in a world where you don't exist and haven't the ability to feel, talk, listen, smell, taste, or touch!" she said to him with a slightly harsh tone. Ed glared at her and growled._

"_Maybe I didn't want to exist! Maybe I didn't want to feel, talk, listen, smell, taste or touch! Did that thought ever occur to you? Of course not, you're too busy thinking about how great life is and that there's a silver lining everywhere!" he yelled at her, causing her to back away from him. At this point, her eyes watered._

"_At least your parents didn't die during a war!" Winry defended._

"_At least you _knew_ your parents, Win. At least you know if they're dead or alive; I don't. I have to sit and wonder where they are and who they are. I don't know if my parents were even human, for all I know they could be invertogus who managed to breed by some weird fucked up ritual." He scowled._

_Winry shot him an apologetic look; "Ed, I'm so sorry…" she started._

"_Whatever. You're always sorry, Win." He growled and Winry whimpered._

"_That's because I really am sorry…" she whispered._

"_Well maybe 'sorry' isn't fucking good enough!" Ed barked as he got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Winry to cry in the room, alone._

– ± –

He didn't mean to be so cruel to her, but she just hit a nerve where it hurt a lot. He envied her in a way; her parents had died, but at least she remembered them and knew who they were. At least she knew that they were dead; she didn't have to guess or to research names to be sure about it.

Ed had looked through all the Vampire Clan member files for another person by the name of 'Elric.' Sadly, though, he ceased to find one and he was now more miserable about his search than he was in the first place. He knew that he wasn't originally a half-vampire; he had been blooded by Mustang the day he had rejoined the military. He knew that he was a human if he wasn't blooded.

He continued to follow Oliver Shaddocks to the Clan Hall until he reached the place. It was heavily guarded by powerful full-breed vampires who had looked super strong, especially for vampires – who in general were pretty strong. Ed bit hard on his bottom lip as he stared around the Hall with awe. He had never been in the Clan Hall before; he was always out doing missions for Mustang and Hawkeye. The Hall was a black, wide arena place with blood red carpets and curtains that covered the large windows. There were paintings of the most famous vampires that lived – they couldn't take pictures, because vampires didn't show in photographs or mirrored reflections – over the past few centuries.

Being careful to blend in, Ed wandered around the Hall and tried to listen in on what was being said. Mustang and Hawkeye seemed to be making announcements to the Clan for warnings on future attacks or if they had captured a hostage good enough for enemy blackmail. Edward wasn't really a person who liked blackmail, but sometimes you had to threaten people to get what you want.

"… And so, we have decided that Edward Elric will be the one who gets us the Philosophers Stone for us, and then we have a great advantage against the Slayers." Hawkeye said into a microphone. The crowd had roared with cheer – or the majority of it did; some of the muscular vampires were complaining about why Hawkeye would choose such a 'pipsqueak.' Ed made sure to slaughter those members once he returned from his new mission – and a mass of clapping echoed throughout the Hall. Oliver seemed the most pleased with Hawkeye's decision, and was one of the loudest of the clappers.

"Yes, Hawkeye was right to choose a man like Edward Elric! His emotionless nature is exactly what this mission needs! Perhaps I'll be like him some day!" Oliver exclaimed excitedly as he whistled, using his fingers. Ed blinked and then found it slightly creepy that someone would adore his work _that much_.

"We wish good luck to our half-vampire warrior, Edward Elric and celebrate a toast for his safe journey and that he brings us back the Philosophers Stone." Hawkeye announced as she held up a glass of blood. "To Edward Elric; the Full Metal Alchemist." She toasted, and the rest of the vampires repeated after her.

"And to that sexy human, Winry Rockbell! Man, would I like to create some half-vampires with _her_!" a perverted vampire – Edward's rival, Ryes Lei; who had always tried to out-best Ed ever since they joined the military – announced among his group of allies. They all snickered and Ed listened intently to what was being said. "I'm surprised that Elric hasn't fucked her yet, I know I would. _And _she's a virgin! How sweet is that!" he chuckled. "Virgins are always the sweeter-tasting ones! Delicious when they're so naïve and forgiving!" he howled.

Ed clenched his teeth together. _No one should talk about Winry like that…_, he growled to himself, a fire in his chest suddenly setting aflame and burning dangerously. "Her screams would be so wonderful, too… I can imagine in now, her screams of having a real man who knows what her assets are!" he smirked. "Then Elric would be hounding to have her back, but she'll be mine, all mi–!" he sneered, but then got a kick to the face by an unknown being.

Ryes growled, "All right, _who_ did that!" he demanded, looking around.

"I did." The calm voice of Edward Elric echoed from behind Ryes. Ryes turned around to come face to face with the man himself. "And I didn't like the shit you were saying about my friend, Win." He growled softly. Ryes smirked.

"Friend, eh? Aren't you supposed to be lovers?" Ryes hissed. Ed growled.

"To want someone in such a way is a disgrace to vampirekind, scum." He scowled. Ryes laughed and looked to the muscular vampires that came marching their way. He had a sudden gleam in his eyes, a sneaky one.

"What's going on here?" one of the vampires spoke. Ryes looked to Ed and to the guard. He smirked. He had his hand on his cheek to cover the mark, but if he displayed it to the guard: Ed was as good as minced meat.

"Elric assaulted me." Ryes said, showing the foot mark on his face. The guard looked to Edward and then grabbed him by the collar.

"Come on, then, we're taking you to your room." He said as he carried the young half-vampire and walked out of the Clan Hall, Ryes laughing as they went.

– ± –

"There you go," the guard said as he threw Ed into his room, where he landed on the floor with a soft echoing thud, "now don't cause any more trouble." He warned as he left the room and closed the door. Edward looked around to see Winry sleeping on the floor, and next to her, Bloody Mary was lying on her stomach and looking at Ed questioningly. Ed smiled as he patted the she-wolf's head.

"Well, my beauty, it looks like we have another mission to take," he explained to the she-wolf with a fanged grin on his face and a crafty sparkle in his golden eyes, "and we're taking Win with us."


End file.
